biomesoplentyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas Repository
Welcome to the Ideas Repository! Here you can post your ideas for BOP and share them with other people! Instructions #Go to the Ideas section, and add your idea under the title (Heading 3) of your username. (Or if you are an anonymous contributor, edit in the Anonymous Section. #Make sure the ideas list is in Alphabetical Order #Make a bullet list #Done! Please do not edit any other people's ideas, or harshly criticise them illogically. '' Disclaimer This wiki is an ''unofficial wiki. ''So it does not own BOP: The developers of BOP will not come here to read and submit ideas here. The purpose of this list is to share ideas together. Ideas Squirrel719 *More uses for Quicksand *Generated Structures (Including other-than-oak villages which havent been readded in 1.8) **A nether temple or something **A log cabin for taiga/coniferious/boreal forest biomes **An Asian-style building for Bamboo Forest/Cherry Blossom Grove **More villager buildings *Remove Shrubland/Rainforest biomes, maybe merge Rainforest with Tropical Rainforest *Different wood types for Bookcases *Burning Steppes biome: A biome that dips down to y=40, full of smoldering grass, ash blocks and lava pools. *Fungi Forest biome: A wet nether biome full of giant mushrooms and with a unique cyan-coloured netherrack, and mycellium. This would also contain more types of giant mushrooms like giant Flat mushrooms and Blue Milk Caps (blue milk caps would be like those tiny chaparral bushes though) *Better textures for the BOP wood *Merge Quagmire & Dead Swampland biomes *More biomes for Dark Oak Trees and Sunflowers *BOP flowers being able to go into flower pots *BOP double flowers *Fancy flower pots of blue *Large Flower Pots for the mini bushes (Swampflower, Bluebells, Lavender, etc). *More nether minerals *Make amber blocks transluccent *Merge the removed Silkglades with Ominous Woods *Eucalyptus Trees have a 1/1000 chance to spawn in a chunk of a Jungle biome, and Mahogany Trees have a 1/100 chance *Spruce Trees have a small chance to spawn in Forests *Some coral reefes to be bordered by a thin beach/tropical island, so it looks like an atoll. *Water Crags: Mini craglike structures in the middle of the ocean, with large open caves inside and with palm trees and vines on top Dustin Minecrafter * A new mob that exclusively spawns in the Spectral Garden once the biome is (re)added. * New End Biome: Dark Fogs: A Foggy end biome with many Ethereal Trees. * New Nether Biome: Bloody Swamp, Nether variation of swampland biome with Overgrown Netherrack, Hellbark trees that look similar to the oak trees in swampland biome, flesh and liquid blood. * New Overworld Biome: Dry Ocean, a dry ocean. Spawns exclusive structure "Dehydrated Monument which is an Ocean Monument with most blocks removed and no Guardians; Only their Elder. (Fantasy? Semi-realistic?) * Origin Cobblestone. * New tree: Burning Tree, Orange tree that can burn player for 10 seconds when broken or contact with it, spawn in the Undergarden. * New ore: Nether Garnet ore. * New Item: Nether Garnet that can be crafted in to tools, armors, and blocks like other.s * Reed has a use. * Dead Wood Planks, looks like a tattered oak wood planks. * More biomes has a sub-biome. * Bamboo Saplings should be renamed to "Bamboo Shoots", as bamboos were actually '''NOT TREES.' * Reduce the amount of leaves that bamboo has. * Make Nether Wasps smaller and do less damage. * A new music disc. * Reduce the amount of grass blocks in oasis biome. * Make Mangove trees' wood color light brown instead of white. * Hot Spring water give player Health Boost. * Re-add Jungle Spider with blindness effect reduced to 5 seconds. * Eucalyptus Forest have "Jungly" sky color, may be orange, blue-orange, or yellow. * Make most removed biomes merged with existing biomes. * Ominous Woods biome spawns vexes and evokers in addition to endermen and cave spiders. * Re-add Darts and Dart Blowers. * More birds, or re-add Promised Land's Bird and make it spawn in the Overworld. * More challenge advancements Anonymous Section * Add back the Promised Land, please. - EpicGamee (minecraft) * If not that, add a new realm of some sort? - EpicGamee (minecraft) * Add Tar pits biome. * Tropics biome should have bright-blue water. Sort of like spring water. * Add Pampa biome. Llamas generating here (45%). * New biome, Arroyo, drained river or creek. * Female villagers * Riparian Zone for different biomes, e.g: Forest, Plains, Desert etc. * More Villager types. * More mobs. * More Effects. * New Biomes. * New biome, Wattle Forest, consist of Wattle Trees. * Salt lakes. * New biome, Mesa Forest consist from dyed hardened clay and larches. * Have a 40% chance of fossils spawning in swamp related biomes. * Add more ocean mobs like whales, dolphins, jellyfish, octopuses, etc. * Add land mobs like bears, lions, tigers, etc. * Make a dolphin varient like the river dolphin, which spawns in jungle related rivers * Add halos, rainbows. * Add more forms of weather and volcanic eruptions, tornados, tsunamis, hurricanes, a varient of tornados called firenados, etc. * Add wind particles. * Make villagers have nationality differences ex. Clothes, skin color, style of village, etc. * Add clouds. * Merge deleted biomes together to make new biomes. * Plantable Wild Rice (not just harvested with shears) * Add waves. * Re-add Promised Land with pixies spawning at a fewer rate. * Add geysers. * Add a musket block, which spawns in swamp-related biomes and acts similarly to quicksand . add flowers in flower island forest and flower field eg Jasmine rose tulip * Add a dimension called "Future" or "The Future". You'll get there by right - clicking with a Terrestial Artifact. - EpicGamee (minecraft) ArielAndDaniel (TheWoodenWizard) *Add more Swamp related biomes *Add some surface custom made dungeons with new mobs (for more adventure) *Make the Nether Wasp-hives have some sort of loot in them HLightning # Different types of wooden doors # More flowers # Herbs to help heal (Comfrey, heals 3 hearts, etc. Based on the "Warriors" book series) # Add a dimension or two, or re-add the Promised Land # Add a "Superflat" biome (A biome version of a superflat world, a few chunks large) Marcel # New end biomes such as Spectral Garden, Dark Yonder, Far Island, Ender Grove. Celestial Clouds. # Make realistic animal breeding! (edit from TimeWarpDrive_77 "NNNNNNNNOOOO") Pig # a new biome: lowlands, a smooth dip in the landscape with few or no trees, loth of lush plants, but i stress the fact to make the dip gradual and not a unwanted drop. # a structure: farm, a small house with some fenced areas with sheep, pig, horses and whatnot. # topaz, a new gemstone that can be used to make a chandelier. it can also make a tipped drill. # a tipped drill. it destroyed stone very fast but cannot mine any ores, so it is great for finding ore, but not to overpowered EpicGamee (minecraft username) * Re-add removed biomes and dimensions. * Add more animals and bring back pixies. * Add Rainbow Island biome. * Add abandoned houses for some biomes. (you choose) * And maybe add the Deadlands back while doing the above? * Add back the Altar Frame. * And maybe you can get the Pixie back as well! Category:Repositories